1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to power conversion, and more particularly to start inverters for electric engine starters.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft engines are commonly started by non-electrical devices such as start turbines powered by compressed air. New generations of “More Electric” aircraft in recent years employ electric engine starters which operate the engine generator in a motoring mode powered using power provided by a start inverter. Because aircraft engine generators are designed mainly for operating in generating mode, the engine generator is typically not optimized for engine starting. In general, sub-transient reactance associated with the starter generator may present low impedance to the start inverter and draw relatively high levels of ripple current from the engine start inverter. Normally the solid-state switching devices, power capacitors, and other start inverter components are sized to accommodate the ripple current, higher ripple currents tending to require start inverters with larger components.
Such conventional starter inverter systems and related methods have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved inverters that allows for reduced ripple current during electric engine starts. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.